


to be by your side

by KylinZ



Category: The Social Network
Genre: M/M, Reporter！Mark, Writer！Eduardo, another universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-22 17:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylinZ/pseuds/KylinZ
Summary: 当爱的人离开，要如何说再见本文灵感来源于电影The End of the Tour，有部分内容直接摘录或改编自电影台词，已在文中标出阅读愉快





	to be by your side

00

时间：23:47 14/11/2022

收件人：Wardo

抄送：无

主题：无

这大概算不上什么好消息，但要说我对此没有丝毫波动、没有短暂的为此洋洋自得过，你恐怕要嗤笑出声了。真是很奇怪，这么久过去了，我还是能在瞬间记起你笑起来时眼角同鼻梁中间的皱纹，它们让你看上去像个过分开心的小老头。

好吧，说回正事，我今天去签了几份合同，关于我的书，关于你的故事。好莱坞的一群人，突发奇想，决定把我那本积压了好几年都没卖出去几本的书拍成电影，当然了，他们的说法是“改编”。关于“改编”的定义，你比我清楚，谁知道他们会在合同规定的范围内把故事改成什么鬼样子。

我恨这样说，但同样，过了快十年，我该正视起自己，包括我其实是个毫无写作天赋的糟糕作家的事实。Ew，说“作家”都像是在自吹自擂、自我抬举了。好，正题，他们是消费你来了，我知道，你肯定也知道。奇奇怪怪的，最近大家不爱看一路顺遂、圆满美好的故事了，大家喜欢在屏幕上看主角过得比自己还惨，过程可以昂扬，结尾绝对要悲伤，不死几个人似乎都不配被称作佳作了。

你知道，我根本不想把这个故事交托给他人，无关紧要的一群人，只想着怎样用最少的投资换取最大的收益，一切商业行为的本质皆是如此。但是Christy那个狗娘养的婊子叫我不要这么自私，对不起，我骂她了，这封邮件被暴露出去后，我又要被骂不女权了。对不起，Wardo，我今晚喝得太醉了。

她叫我不要这么自私，我不知道她具体是指一个方面还是若干个方面，当然了，作为你曾经的经纪人，她肯定是希望能通过电影再炒作一波你的书，我登陆Amazon看了，下午你的故事将要被拍成电影的消息一出来，几个小时，你的书又窜到购买排行榜前十去了。

我决定再开一瓶啤酒为你庆祝一下。Good job，Wardo.

我高兴，又难以自制地悲伤。音响里播着Iron&Wine的《Slow Black River》*，你没有听过，这张专辑是2015年出的，我喜欢专辑封面，特地买了四张，就为把它们排进画框挂在墙上，尽管Dustin一再告诉我那不是我以为的冷黄绿色，而是温暖的藤黄和朱红色，不过管它呢，至少看上去和我的客厅还是很搭配的。

不管我喝得多醉，我都忘不掉你离开了。在我开始胡言乱语前，我想，就在这里结束吧。

晚安，吾爱。

01

时间：03:21 17/11/2022

收件人：Wardo

抄送：无

主题：无

Wardo，Wardo，Wardo，不管你信不信，我怕到在发抖。

人生怎么可以如此残酷。

我睡不着，我太累了，但我睡不着。

我们家楼下的书店，贴上了转卖的海报，这么些年，生意一直不温不火，我再照顾生意，它也在网络在线销售和大型连锁书店的夹攻下生存艰难。不知为何，我很难过。昨天晚上回家，路过书店，看到书店玻璃橱窗上贴着“ **Eduardo Saverin 1982——2012** ”，几本硬壳精装书面朝街道摆出金字塔造型，深蓝色封面上印着密密麻麻数字组成的巨大标题和你的姓名。

**_The Social Network_ **

**_Eduardo Saverin_ **

它们对我如同魔咒。我以为我不在乎了，但是不，没有用，我在发抖，Wardo，我现在害怕看到太阳升起，害怕我今天要走出家门，竭力装作若无其事，去你喜欢的花店买花，在一堆我看不出有什么区别的包装纸和缎带里挑出一种，看老板把花束包装好递给我，然后我要走到你墓前，把花放下，再去公司上班，吃午饭，吃晚饭，回来。

回来，你又不在。

时间：10:25 17/11/2022

收件人：Donald Margulies*

抄送：无

主题：回复“你对第一版剧本怎么看”

原谅我的过于直白，糟糕透顶。

我没有嫉妒Wardo，一次也没有。

我也没有对他一见钟情，我们不是会一见钟情的人。

老实说，你这是在浪费我们所有人的时间。

时间：11:04 17/11/2022

收件人：Donald Margulies

抄送：无

主题：回复“回复 回复 ‘你对第一版剧本怎么看’ ”

如果你执意要把感情当重点，那我不得不非常遗憾地告诉你，重点错了。

现实就是这么无聊且乏味的，如果你们想拍一部gay片，为什么不去寻找更刺激的故事来改编呢。

时间：00:19 18/11/2022

收件人：Wardo

抄送：无

主题：无

操他们所有人。

他们预备把你塑造成一个性饥渴的婊子。

真遗憾我们没有上演一出廊桥遗梦或歌剧魅影，让他们失望了真是不好意思。如果我们之间真的有什么惊心动魄的过去，我为什么不敢写出来？

我为什么要假装我们之间就是这么简单、乏味，平铺直叙毫不符合小说写作指南。他们把你当成了什么人，认为你是那种趾高气扬、行事乖张的典型精神病患者，你才不会是那种在我遇到你的第一晚就说“我们为什么不做爱”的怪咖呢。我没有抨击热爱一夜情的人，我只是在说，你不是那种人。

这和保守、洁身自好都没关系，你就不是那种人，性对你来说是和爱联系在一起的，而不是可以单独切割开来的。我不知道那些蠢货是在侮辱你还是在侮辱我还是在侮辱他们自己。

我太生气了。

今天，不，昨天，已经过零点了，昨天，我去买了束雏菊，选了种看着泛灰的夹杂草木残骸的原浆色包装纸，不过Dustin、Chris都不在，我也不是很确定它是不是我看到的那种颜色。天气已经凉下来了，我不该在大清早就穿着薄毛衣和大衣出门，等出租车的十几分钟里我被冷风吹得透透的，现在好像有点感冒了。

我吃了感冒药和退烧药，喝了一大杯姜茶，现在在冒汗，我决定待会儿就去睡，早上要和纽约的一家公司高管开会。

我遇到的那个出租车司机，是个天主教徒，话很多，很烦人，坚称你会上天堂，我没忍住告诉他你是一个同性恋无神论者，万幸这让他闭嘴了。我现在痛恨和任何人谈论到你。

还有那么多人记得你，你的墓前摆满了鲜花，还有人写了书信，我没看，不知道会不会有人捡走它们看。唯一一件需要向你忏悔的事，我把放在最靠近墓碑那里的花扔到旁边去了，不然我没法摆下我的花。你要是生气，就回来打我。

晚上吃完晚饭，我把你最后一本小说翻出来看了，它很符合当天的氛围，主题都是宗教嘛。你没写完真是很可惜，我还是觉得Mike不会得到救赎，不是所有坏蛋都能放下屠刀立地成佛的。

现在，我要去洗澡，对着浴室墙壁寻求下自我欢愉，再给自己来点安眠药。今天我要带你送我的那条深蓝色领带，你说过它很衬我的眼睛，我真的想把这单生意敲下来，拖太久了。祝我好运吧，宝贝。

晚安，吻你，爱你。

Ps.对不起，我对那个蠢货编剧撒谎了，我其实一直挺嫉妒你的，现在也是。

晚安。

02

时间：02:28 19/11/2022

收件人：Wardo

抄送：无

主题：无

晚上去和Sean喝酒了。我都能看见你完全不赞同的眼神了。

生意定下来了，谢谢你的祝福。你是我的幸运星，一直都是。我很困，今晚可能不会写太多，Donald Margulies，就是你知道的那个蠢货编剧，正在写第二版剧本，希望这次能写好点。

Sean说我不该把过去那么多时间浪费在写作上，写作不适合我，我现在知道了，它不适合我，我就是这么个不撞南墙不回头的大傻瓜。

他说我现在有钱了，应该找个好姑娘结婚生小孩了，我不懂这事和有没有钱有什么关系。

我不是不想和别人开始一段新的关系，相信我，在你走后的第三个月我就打算找别人共度余生了，很奇怪，就是没有遇上我愿意共度余生的人，感觉不对。

和人共度余生不是件容易事，它不是你从宜家买回一件组装家具，花费一天时间矜矜业业对着说明书拼装好，摆在合适角落就完结了。它意味着未来几十年的责任、义务，意味着会和一个人分享你能、你不能但又不得不分享的一切，包括房子、银行存款、孩子、尿布、性病。

Sean戏剧化地预言再这样下去我会孤独终老，不过他一直很戏剧化。我忍住没有反驳他，照现在的工作强度看，我可能活不到老就会因为加班和长期缺乏睡眠猝死在公司。

去睡了，晚安。

时间：13:24 19/11/2022

收件人：Donald Margulies

抄送：Wardo

主题：回复“你可以提供更多的第一次采访录音吗”

这已经是全部了。

老实说，你究根问底的态度冒犯到我了。如果你确实有想知道的东西——基于完全事实的，不妨列个问卷表，发过来，我会认真填完它。但你们再把鼻子探进我们的私生活领域，我就不得不找个律师替我回话了。

时间：13:32 19/11/2022

收件人：Christy

抄送：Wardo

主题：你干的好事

现在到底是谁更自私一点？

把我和Wardo的私生活暴露给无关紧要的人看，对你来说就是不自私了？

在他死后，你才是更应该保护好他隐私的人，你却把他所有不愿公之于众的东西扔出去任人翻看、肆意评论。看在你曾经是他朋友的份上我从不愿用恶毒心态揣度你，但你这次真的太过分了。

时间：13:34 19/11/2022

收件人：Chris

抄送：无

主题：I need a lawyer

NOW！

时间：23:19 19/11/2022

收件人：Wardo

抄送：无

主题：无

加班，加班，无休止地加班。我不太记得上次过没有公事的周末是什么时候了。下午Dustin约我打网球，他说我应该多运动，但我被一堆亟待处理的文件困在了公司。

我非常生Christy的气，更生我自己的气。

我以为我能做得更好，事实证明我大概又一次弄砸了，我想要保护好你的隐私，我们的隐私。我不愿对Christy恶语相向，毕竟在我没有进入你的生活前，是她在陪伴你，不离不弃地照顾你，但到后来她的作为让我觉得太过分了，她把自己当成了你的保护人或……亲爱的妈咪，她坚信除她以外的所有人都要害你，或是正在害你的途中。我本以为把书的改编权交出去，可以阻止她对编剧和制片人们喋喋不休，事实上，我低估了她无耻的程度，她在每一封邮件里把我标记成了人渣，坚称是我害死了你，我的退让不是为了告诉世人一个真正的你，而是为了洗清我自己的不名誉。她明明对一切都一无所知！我痛恨这么说，你最后的时间，是我陪着你，而她远在万里之外，她不知道你当时的状态，也不知道你已经努力得够多了，我们努力得够多了！

天啊Wardo，我不想贩卖痛苦，显得我是一个多么深情无辜的男人，只是我确实已经无能为力了。Andre Gide*说，“你永远也不会了解，为了让自己对生活产生兴趣，我们付出了多大努力”，这就是我想要告诉Christy告诉所有人但他们死活听不进去的话。

没有任何人可以真的理解他人，没有。

哪怕在你决定寻求永恒的解脱前，我们相识了六年，相爱了五年，我也从未曾真正的理解你。出于对你、对所有饱受精神疾病困扰的人的尊重，我说我理解你，我不怪你，不恨你，你只是太累了；但在夜深人静的时候，在所有人们成群结队出现的聚会上我孤身一人待在无人角落里的时候，我非常恨你。

你为什么不能更坚强，更勇敢一点呢。

我现在喝着冰镇可乐，在听我们第一次见面时，我采访你的录音。我有段日子没喝碳酸饮料了，毕竟除了腐蚀你的牙齿、让你发胖之外它们没有任何作用，但今晚路过便利店我没忍住买了一瓶，气泡在舌头上炸开，然后心满意足地打个嗝。它实在是一种很热闹的饮料。

你还记得吗？我们第一次见面，那时我刚大学毕业，穿着不合身的西服套装，留着一头乱糟糟、你说很嬉皮士风范的长卷发，我迫切地想要知道你的所有，举着录音笔问一切会冒犯到你的话题，像只不停乱嗅试图找到食物的野狗。尽管问到后来你已经失去耐心了，但你仍然回答了全部问题。

你的声音让我想到小孩子，软糯，口齿不清，小心翼翼，生怕惊扰到他人，你过分善解人意。在我成为一个会被人们作为采访对象的人后，我终于知道了当初你是多么富有教养，还必须得是上世纪四五十年代英伦贵族的那种教养。

我越来越觉得，签下那些合同是个糟糕的主意，它们逼着我不停回忆我想要忘记的东西，比如这份录音，在编剧索要它之前，我将近十年没有打开过了。

我……我现在不敢回头，电脑音响里传出来的声音那样清晰，仿佛我现在一回头就能看见你坐在小沙发上，左手举着书，右手握着马克杯，我在打字的间隙朝你抱怨工作上的琐事，你漫不经心地应答，当你听到不耐烦的时候，会放下书和杯子走过来给我一个吻，让我闭嘴。

但你不在了。只剩我一个人，在空荡荡的房子里，对着电脑打字。

我想去睡了，晚安。

03

时间：08:58 20/11/2022

收件人：Chris

抄送：无

主题：什么叫他们周末不上班？！

你从哪儿找的野鸡律师，他们不想挣钱了吗？为什么周末不上班？

时间：09:04 20/11/2022

收件人：Chris

抄送：无

主题：回复“回复 ‘什么叫他们周末不上班？！’”

我现在很冷静。我只是要保障我和Wardo应享的权益，编剧该尊重事实，Christy该学会闭嘴。当年的官司她要觉得没有打够，我不介意再陪她打一次。

时间：23:05 24/11/2022

收件人：Wardo

抄送：无

主题：无

最近很忙，我基本长在公司办公室的椅子上了。

我想起诉Christy，Chris骂我不要没事找事，说你要是还在不会允许我这样胡作非为。他懂什么呢，我在乎的从来不是你作品的归属权，也不是你的钱，我只是希望，仅仅希望，Christy不要再妄自揣测我对你的感情了，她总指责我在消费你的死亡，可现在她才是消费亡者的那一个。

我们探讨过死亡，探讨过死后要如何处理我们遗留下的物质层面的东西，你说要把已出版的作品的归属权给Christy，我没有异议，我遵从了，是她得寸进尺在先。我知道关于这件事，早在当时我已经义愤填膺的朝你抱怨一通了，我很高兴我打赢了官司，保留了你最后一部作品。它是我仅存的一点安慰了。

这是妄想，我知道，但看到它们作为未打上完结标记的文档存在于你的电脑里，我就会觉得，你还会回来，坐下，打开电脑，打开文档，写完它。

你对文字的应用有种近乎苛刻的态度，这是在我无数次翻看你留下的文字记录时发现的，你在一段话内，尽力避免一个词出现两次和以上，除非你要写排比句，你让所有的句子读起来都有诗的韵味，它们显得克制且高贵，即便你在描述一个肥胖秃头老年男人光着身子坐在马桶上拉屎。

近来我常怀念着过去，怀念我对自己的作家之路有盲目信心的时光，写作让我不那么孤独，用虚构的文字记录下曾经真实发生过的事很有趣，像是你在玩弄读者，操纵他们的情感。Dustin会说我对人类心理的研究渴望到达了一种病态程度，猜测人们在想什么确实挺好玩的，不是吗？

你是一个参与者，我是一个旁观者。

所以你能打动他们，我只能无聊地记录下这一切。

前两天吃午饭时，我注销了自己所有社交网络账号，因为厌倦了人们在网上大呼小叫，大部分的人是盲目且愚蠢的，他们的话语根本不值得浪费一秒钟的时间去听。何况有谁对他们今天穿了什么、吃了什么、去了什么地方、见了什么人、邻居家的狗下了几只狗崽子感兴趣呢？我更想把自己的时间和大脑存储空间留给真正重要的事，“真正”需要在下面打上着重号并用红笔狠狠划上两道。

Sean说每个人都需要经营自己的网络形象，营销自己的网络生活，我觉得他是太闲了。即便在某个平行宇宙，我创造了Facebook、Twitter、Instagram或诸如此类的东西，我也不会在它们上面开一个账号每天勤勤恳恳更新些无关紧要的东西，如果有，也是找了公关刻意维持公众形象的——简直难以相信会有人对所谓的“名人”私生活感兴趣，上帝保佑那些无知无聊可悲的人们。不会真有人以为Jack Dorsey*自己更新tweet吧？

周五我要去法国出差，恐怕下星期之前都不会有空写点什么给你了。

爱你。

时间：00:10 01/12/2022

收件人：Wardo

抄送：无

主题：无

我痛恨星期三，你不知道我昨天过得是什么狗屎日子。

法国那边下大雨，航班延误了操他妈的十个小时，星期二我就在戴高乐机场等着了，落地旧金山机场时飞机冲出跑道了，是的，冲出他妈的见鬼的跑道了！我差点以为自己要死了，奇怪的是当时脑海里最强烈的念头时，操，我想吃加了双份芝士的披萨。不过还好，除了左边肩膀脱臼之外，我尚算康健。Sean开车送我去医院接好了肩膀，路上居然还在和我说结婚、孩子的事，我冲他嚷嚷，我也想爱上一个什么人，但是我遇不到，丘比特把他的箭全射给了别人忘记给我留一支又不是我的错。他看上去有点被吓到了。

现在是星期四了，我用一只手勉强洗完了澡，开了瓶啤酒，微波炉里加热着加了双份芝士的披萨，老板说海鲜没有了，换成了番茄和牛肉，这又是我痛恨星期三的另一个证据。

在吃披萨，以下这段话来自语音输入，要是有什么奇怪的呜呜嗯嗯声，那一定是我在大嚼大咽，开玩笑的，我会检查一遍，删掉那些错误词句。我饿得胃都快筋挛了，一直在冒虚汗，典型的低血糖症状。Davide告诉我这个星期不用去公司了，让我待在家里好好养伤，也算因祸得福吧。忘了告诉你，他前段时间招了个金发小妞当助理，有天晚上下班看见他们在办公桌上乱搞简直刺瞎了我的眼睛。他让那个小妞今天早上来拿合同和文件，我拒绝了，告诉他James会送过去，James准备明年结婚，我不懂怎么突然一下子每个人都要结婚。

婚姻。

狗屎。

单身太久的坏处是，你很难再接纳有人进入你的生活，全部的生活习惯都需要磨合，道德观念和政治态度反而是最无关紧要的东西了。

在法国时，当地的接待方非常慷慨，他们为我订了四季酒店的顶层套房，能看见埃菲尔铁塔、圣三一教堂和一堆别的建筑，倒不是说这些年过去我还不能视奢华如常物，只是……好吧，我猜测这时候我应该诚实一点。

你还记得我们未能成行的巴黎之旅吗，你之前去过法国不少次，你向我描述塞纳河两岸的风光，卢浮宫里的艺术品和咖啡，香榭丽舍大道上络绎不绝的车辆……我不得不心生向往，尽管法国人的散漫愚蠢同他们的浪漫一样闻名。

那时我一文不名，而你，已经名声、财富双收，现在回头再看当时的争吵，可笑且无必要，——我该继续说下去吗，对着一台电脑剖析心声，嫉妒扭曲了我的认识，此类负面情绪轻而易举地使人显得丑陋。你是天生的享乐派，你喜欢豪华的跑车、别墅、酒店、服装……一切，我们出生时的阶级已然决定了我们在消费方式上的分歧，但没有人能因此指责你或我。你的旅行代表着最奢侈的星级酒店里最昂贵的套房，品尝当地的米其林饭店，在游人纷织的景点如本地人般悠闲散步、喝下午茶，坐在书店看整个下午的书。我呢，像所有初去异国的游客，对所有东西都带着游客的新鲜感和好奇心，我想住开在郊区的青年旅舍，想吃旅游指南上标注的小餐馆，在著名景点举着相机咔擦咔擦拍照，去书店很好，但是不要整个下午。

我想在埃菲尔铁塔上吻你，像每对来旅游的情侣；想和你在旅舍不干不净的床单上做爱，直到我们谁都没力气爬起来继续；想看你尝试些奇怪食物皱起眉的样子，你喜欢的话会在接下来的每一天都要求再来一份，不喜欢的话会把它们塞进我嘴里。

所以争吵是多么愚蠢。

你坐在电脑前打开一个个网页退掉订下的机票、酒店，打电话给一家家餐厅取消预约，我呢，用恨不能敲碎键盘的力气打字，赶杂志社的稿子。

我们整整一个星期没有对对方说过一个字。

直到一个星期后你出了车祸，我一直觉得你和法拉利有仇，接连撞坏四辆车这可不是一般人能做到的，虽然法拉利车队那些年越发不像话，也不是说这几年它们在F1上表现就变好了，但它们的车至少还是很漂亮的，你真的该对你的车多一点爱惜。我记不太清接到Christy电话后我是什么反应了，只记得我去上司的办公室请假，出来时摔了惊天动地的一跤。等我到医院时，你额头上撞出的伤口已经包扎好了，你坐在急诊室外的等候椅上，抱着外套，望着墙壁出神，我伸手碰了碰你的绷带，然后我们就和好了。没有道歉，没有反省，没有检讨。我真是个混蛋，不是吗。

去法国出了几次差后，我渐渐懂你了，当一个地方去过太多次，它便失去了新鲜感，除却语言差异、景致不同，实际上所有地方都差不多。卢浮宫的游客和大都会博物馆的游客一样，对着比萨斜塔拍照的人和对着帝国大厦拍照的人一样，在长城上乱涂乱画的人和在金字塔上乱雕乱刻的人一样……在旧金山要吃饭的人在伦敦一样要吃饭，在洛杉矶街头卖艺的艺人在佛罗伦萨一样摆着帽子或木匣，蜷缩在纽约地铁站睡觉的流浪汉在柏林一样蜷缩着睡觉……所有人的生理机制和欲望并不因地点的转变产生变化，我想，一个人经历过太多之后，很难再有什么能让人感到快乐与新奇。

这次我在巴黎，在酒会上遇到一个很漂亮，也很年轻的姑娘，她才二十三岁，眼神还是充满好奇同鲜活欲望的。她和我聊我Buffett、Musk，聊中国政府新的政策，聊美元债务，我一度以为她是学金融或经济的才毕业的大学生，直到James告诉我她是一个模特。这么多年过去了，我在和异性相处上仍然笨拙得令人发指，她几乎在明示，她不介意去厕所隔间给我一发口活，也不介意和我回酒店，“我很想念从四季酒店八层眺望城市夜景”，她是这么说的，我说“好的”，然后冷静的和她接吻，她口腔里残留着留兰香漱口水的味道，我想要找个人度过那晚，为此付上几万或十几万也可以接受，但是悲哀地发现，我硬不起来。以致不得不让James打电话谎称有紧急公务，逃脱了尴尬境地后，才开始正视起自己的年龄，我三十八岁了，不是十八岁，十八岁的时候我对着钥匙孔都能射出来。

三十八岁，性已经不太有吸引力了，特别是对需要用物质交换的性。

这也是我对华尔街投行的某些人难以理解的原因，他们热爱招妓，也不觉得包养一个小姑娘有什么问题。Sean认为这很好理解，他坦诚，当他一整个星期都在和人斗智斗勇后，非常需要不过脑子的性，“我在公司伺候董事会、客户，回到家伺候妻子孩子和猫啊狗的，我还要在外面给自己找个需要甜言蜜语伺候的情人？不，谢谢，我的脑子没坏，这时候来个妓女多简单，给钱，然后躺着就行了。”

可能我是不够忙，居然有空思考爱和性。性源于动物性的本能，可我们为什么需要爱？因为爱是可以在寂寞时抚慰自己的精神吗啡？但爱本身解决不了任何问题，相爱的人依旧会争吵，爱不能使矛盾与分歧消失，也不能使个人的痛苦减轻分毫——如果它能，为什么你要离开？

披萨吃完了，我得去整理行李，然后睡觉，晚安。

04

时间：19:15 02/12/2022

收件人：Wardo

抄送：无

主题：无

今天睡了一整天，很久没有躺在床上玩手机玩到睡着了，不用工作的日子未免过于无聊。收件箱里塞了几十封未读邮件，准备等写完这封再去看。

家里还剩了一点上次从西班牙带回的火腿，我不知道做些什么好，便加了玉米粒和豌豆炒了份炒饭，权当晚餐，你也许在翻白眼说我在暴敛天物，可惜我确实是没什么鉴赏美食的天赋。

吃饭的时候我翻了翻《The New Yorker》*，尽管现在还订阅着《The Economist》*和《National Geographic》*，但已经不太有耐性认真看完每一篇文章了，挺难以置信的，在读初中时，我以为可以订阅《National Geographic》直到我死，会认真看完里面每篇文章，还会认认真真扫描做电子剪报，现在呢，起码有三期杂志堆在餐桌上，而我都未曾翻开它们。

唯一延续下来却很可能即将打破的传统是，到现在我依然没有电视，今年圣诞节我家人要到帕罗奥多来，我正在寻思要不要买台电视供他们消遣。

先写这些吧，我去回下邮件。晚安。

时间：19:44 02/12/2022

收件人：Donald Margulies

抄送：无

主题：回复“愿意说说你的作家之路吗”

你戳到我痛处了，不开玩笑地讲，写一篇没什么人看的文章是很折磨的事，你得不到反馈，因而一直处在自我怀疑中，能够耐得住寂寞的人不多。更为残酷的是，即便耐住寂寞了，你也不一定有天赋和成名的运气。

我当时在想什么？见到Eduardo的第一眼，是……很惊讶，他过于年轻，也过于英俊，他穿着正式西装，打着领带，笑容像幼鹿一样柔软。那是他巡回读书会的最后一站，在纽约，我向上司申请了很久，才得以去采访他、写一篇专访，鉴于那时《Rolling Stone》*《The New York Times》*都已经采访过他，再来一篇人物采访稿并没有多大意义。我的上司最终同意申请是因为一些谣言，他希望我能写点别的杂志报纸没有写的东西，比如关于Eduardo在大学时酗酒、吸食海洛因的传闻——我必须在此再次声明一遍，他没有酗酒，也没有吸食海洛因，没有碰过任何软性和硬性毒品，他对待自己的身体和头脑如同对待一所圣殿。

2006年，是我在《The New Yorker》工作的第二年，我之所以在2004年从哈佛辍学，是因为当时很迷茫。我并未在自我抬举，但我对编程的确有种直觉，或者大多数人称为的“天赋”。高中时我创作出了Synapse Media Player *，它吸引了Microsoft和American Online的注意，它们向我抛来橄榄枝，我在金钱和前景光明的职位面前犹豫了，你知道的，编程和绝大多数职业不同，它不仰仗、依赖大学教育，硅谷里多的是大学读到一半辍学或干脆没念过大学的百万富翁。最终我选择拒绝，去了哈佛，我对父母坦白，我根本还没想好未来该做什么，也许我终其一生都无法成为让他们骄傲的人。编程是我喜欢做的事，写作同样，走到人生的岔路口很难在短时间内做出抉择、规划好未来几十年的道路，比如在硅谷大显身手、成为芸芸百万富翁中的一员；抑或是去一家杂志社在格子间辛辛苦苦码字，十几年内都只能吃糠咽菜。

大学正式入学前，我陷入了极为严重的焦虑中，常常无意识地啃咬大拇指指甲，不瞒你说，拜那时所赐，我的指甲边缘到现在都还是凹凸不平的。

2004年我上大二，无意抨击美国高等教育，但我们的教育是出了问题，大学生活并不像我所想的那般，是伯里克利盛世时的雅典，我的同学们对辩论和求知不感兴趣，比起哲学、人文，他们更在意Bill Gates和Warren Buffett的演讲，在George Bush *和George Soros *之间他们更想知道后者的发家史，对金钱、社会地位的追求远超其他。实习时，我的同学们纷纷选择了华尔街、硅谷或Simpson Thacher & Bartlett LLP *，只有我，去了《The New Yorker》，之后我决定给自己一个间隔年，好思考清楚自己究竟想要什么。

接着，间隔年变成了辍学。

期间我一直在断断续续地写小说，我写过一部基于自己幼年、童年时光改编的虚构长篇小说，足足好几十万字，放在个人博客上，——现在你是看不到了，我注销了博客。——点击率寥寥，即便几个执着地在每一章节下面留言的ID最后都纷纷表示这篇小说过于冗长乏味了。我开始怀疑自己是否真的适合写作。

我当时的女朋友Erica向我推荐了Eduardo的小说《The Social Network》，我们为了节省房租搬到一起同居，相处模式和在大学时完全没有不同——许多许多的独处时间，大量的外卖，少量的性，偶尔的争吵同抱怨。她建议我去开个公司什么的，“像最近那本小说里一样，搞一个网站，招一群实习生，再去坑害你的朋友兼合伙人。”

极为巧合的是，我正捧着《Rolling Stone》，翻开的那页大剌剌写着，“Eduardo Saverin显然是当今独一无二的文学奇才，这位毕业于哈佛大学的天才早在儿童时期的作品里就显露出了与众不同的语言文字应用天赋，他的措辞辛辣、醇厚，带着孤寂的自嘲和令人会心一笑的绝佳幽默。甚至当你阅读他的作品时，你会忘记这些或奇幻或邪典的故事仅仅是故事，它们就像你最现实的梦境——或者干脆是现实的放大版。在他的新作《The Social Network》、这本长达一千多页并不包括附录的作品中，他用平行式叙事讲述了一个天才编程少年的人生选择……”

“比起寓言式的故事，这更像是对人生的探讨。可以毫不夸张地说，明年各项图书奖都已名花有主了，那些奖章奖状现在就可以封存起来了，奖项的竞争已经失去了悬念，这就好比神话中的大力神加入橄榄球联赛，或是维特根斯坦来参加智力联赛一样，这本小说就是具有如此巨大的颠覆性，如此炫目的出色……【此段出自电影《旅行终点》】”

我就这样遇到了Eduardo.

我彻夜未眠读完了两百多页，它如此精彩，能轻易将读者带入其间，早晨太阳升起时，阳光透过百叶窗照射到书页上，我清晰地记得看到的那一页，247页，那一刻我下定决心要去向上司讨要一份差事，去采访Eduardo Saverin，我想了解在光环背后那个更真实的他。

他非常谦逊，当天读书会的朗读是由他当时的经纪人Christy代劳的，因为他感冒了，扁桃体发炎，没法胜任，他因此向在场书友道歉，尽管这并无必要。

同时他格外坦诚，他说他不会认为自己的作品里完全摒弃了去迎合读者口味，对任何一个写作者而言，总会希望自己的作品得到更多关注和评价，任何一部伟大的作品都会在其中不期然地参杂时下流行元素，或在起始就选择大众感兴趣的题材，这也正是诸如《The Plum in a Golden Vase》*《War and Peace》此类文学名著成为研究当时社会风貌、人文生态的重要文字依据之一的原因。需要担忧的与文学是否大众无关，有关的是作者本人应当竭力避免让自己陷入公众舆论中，没有任何人能直言有任何一部作品可以讨得所有人欢心，一味盲从最终造就的只会是庸俗，而庸俗的作品淘汰速度超出人们想象，对于读者和作者皆无益处可言。

他是天才，但他的天才更多建立在勤奋与自我审视上。

他的创作过程并非如外界盛传，充斥灵机一动和激情澎湃，他写得越多，越擅于自我隐藏，所有人的作品中都会带有个人印记，可个人印记过于明显会阻碍自我进步。他不喜欢详细的梗概，不会在开始写作前先写上几万字的章节概要，和众多教人怎样写作的书不同，他不会给自己太多桎梏，他先写完，再去进行修改，当一篇文章在他手中完结时，往往意味着他将那篇文章从头至尾反复看了至少几十遍，在重复的审视中剔除不够简练的词句，重复删减、增添他认为必要的东西。所以他不是会在自己作品里留下太多个人印记的作家，他不会把自己的喜爱与偏好添加其中，也不会试图给文章里的人物按上自己的观念。

我无意批判别的写作者，但很多写作者的误区往往产生于此，你可以在作品里阐述你的观念，描述你的喜好，补偿自己在现实生活中的不得意，但这样做的同时意味着文章中的人物被固定模版限制住了，好的人物塑造应当超脱个人的理想模版，转而做个细致诚实的观察者，人物的一切动机和思维模式应当属于人物本身，而非作者刻意操控。为写而写，为批判而批判的文章，是非常低级的。

我之所以是个极其失败的写作者，恰恰因为我把写作中能犯的错误全犯了。Eduardo认为我的作品里满是狂妄和自怜，对待笔下的人物犹如幼童对待他们手中的积木，全然不顾逻辑和动机，只顾着把我认为需要的剧情强加其上。

至于Christy，我不愿评价她，我对她心怀偏见，难以客观中立地去看待她。倘若你需要更多关于Christy的信息，你可以去询问她，我想她会非常乐意回答。

时间：21:14 02/12/2022

收件人：Donald Margulies

抄送：无

主题：回复“我想从你的角度听听你对Christy的评价”

她是个有点偏执疯狂的好人。

如果你一定要问我的看法的话。

她对待Eduardo尽心竭力，但这无法掩盖她过度的保护欲。

和Christy认识是在我采访Eduardo时，那次读书会，她全程像只秃鹫般盯着我，仿佛只要我说错一个字她就要扑上来把我眼睛啄出来。她曾经是Eduardo的女朋友，她爱Ed，对于Ed的离去，除了我可能更伤心的人就是她，这点我不愿否认。

我和她实际意义上的交流少得可怜，当我和Ed开始交往后，我们搬去了帕罗奥多，医生也赞同，阳光明媚的地方会使Ed心情更好些，当Ed告诉Christy这个消息时，我猜他想要的是朋友的理解和祝福，但Christy大发雷霆，甚至闯进了他的住处意图纵火，只为阻止他离开波士顿。

她在利用Ed，早先利用他对她的依赖，接着是愧疚。我告诉Ed，你有了新的恋人，你想搬去新的城市，你暂时没有新的写作计划，这都是正常的，不需要为此感到对他人有所亏欠。

起初在帕罗奥多Ed是很开心的，我们住进了一所在斯坦福大学附近采光很好的大房子，三层楼，双车库，有游泳池和花房，只要是晴天，客厅、餐厅、书房和卧室都洒满了阳光，充足的空间也能保证我们各自工作时有足够的私人空间，他可以每天步行着去斯坦福工作，或者去图书馆看书，家具是按Ed的喜好挑的，书房的所有书都是在他的指挥下我一本本码上去的。除了Dog，后来我们又收养了另一只狗，我想象不出Ed有任何不开心的理由。

接着Christy无休无止的电话、信息和邮件让Ed近乎崩溃，她反复要求Ed离开我回到波士顿，开始时Ed还尝试向她解释、给她承诺——关于经纪人和版权代理方面，但完全没有用，Christy拒绝接受Ed有了一段新生活的事实，每天不分时间段的打电话发信息，在电话里大吵大闹，在Ed的要求下我封掉了她的IP地址、设置了手机白名单。这管用了一阵，出乎我们意料的是，她去找了Ed家人，这令Ed难以释怀，我们不得不去法庭申请限制令，只为了过回安静的生活。

这导致的直接后果是，Ed不愿再写作了，一旦他的新作问世，他就必须去和Christy接触，要我说，他害怕和Christy有交流。当然后来他还是开始写新的作品了，让一个作家封笔是件异常残忍的事。

我和Christy的官司也是因此作品而起，老实说我不能理解Christy在想什么，她拥有了Ed所有作品的归属权，除了最后一部，她得到的已经够多了，多一本、少一本都无关紧要不是吗？

时间：22:21 02/12/2022

收件人：Donald Margulies

抄送：无

主题：回复“谈谈Ed的最后一部作品”

是，它从未发表过，也没有一句话流传出去过。

我私自保留它是否自私？也许吧，但这是我的权利，Ed给我的。

没有什么好谈的，这是一部未完成的作品，它甚至还没有定下最终的名字，并且我可以向你保证，直到我死，这部作品也不会被公开。

05

时间：05:23 04/12/2022

收件人：Wardo

抄送：无

主题：无

前天，Donald Margulies问我选择不公开你的最后一部作品是否过于自私，也许，但以你一贯的完美主义作风，你必然是痛恨一部不完整的作品流传出去的。

我们第一次见面，你谈起你的写作态度，你引用Karl Popper *《The Open Society and its Enemies》里的话，“不曾有一本书能够完成，一旦我们进行写作，有足够充分的理由发现所写的书不成熟。”

“停止是艰难的，”你说，“不论何时你都能从自己的作品里发现需要改动的地方，实际上，关于写作，我最需要学会的是如何停下来，一部作品可能这一秒你觉得它完结了，下一秒你又会冒出新的想法，进而不停修改，从编辑那里把书稿要回来一次两次是美谈，要回来十几次就是噩梦了。并且作家不同于其他职业，你完成一部作品没有时间界限，不会有人逼着你每天打卡签到，不写满三千字就不许下班。”说到这里你笑了起来，“你只能自己给自己设限，告诉自己写到何种程度必须停止。很多人会传授写作技巧，我却更想告诉别人作者和编辑间的联系，好的编辑可遇不可求，他们能判断一部作品是否完成、哪里需要改动，他们是你坚固的锚、可靠的罗盘，有了他们作者才不至于迷失在文字的海洋里。”

熟识之后，我才相信你说的全是真的。你有那么多奇怪习惯，你会在你手边够得着的一切纸张上书写，记录乍现的灵感——作废的高档信纸，超市购物小票，夹在信封间的广告……在你走后，整理你的遗物成为我切实的折磨。我无法不从那些四散的纸张里揣测你当时的心境和意图，想象你还在的话会把这些句子以何种方式排列进你文章的何处。

我珍藏它们，怀抱不切实际的幻想等你回家打开它们、再把它们扔满屋子。

何况，无论我们是否愿意承认，现实都是，严肃文学已死。

网络化的泛滥你很难说是好还是不好，大多数人习惯了获取碎片式信息，很多人甚至难以集中注意力看一段超过五百字的文字。不单单是严肃文学，还有严肃新闻，严肃科学，严肃艺术，所有需要花费大量时间、精力才能取得些许成果的行业都被抛弃了。人们去听大型交响乐不再是为了聆听艺术，而是为了拍照发到SNS上炫耀自己生活的富足安逸；画展也不再是艺术家、艺术爱好者们交流的地方了，它早就是资本方、投机者手中洗钱、获利的傀儡了。

我们曾经有达达艺术、有波普艺术、有超现实主义、有极简主义、有新表现主义，我们可以印上一百张不同色彩的Marilyn Monroe宣称这是艺术崭新的表现形式，能在小便池上签名说这是艺术创作，从长城两端步行也是艺术之一……那段时光，群魔乱舞，但舞得漂亮。现在呢，我们有钱，有钱，有钱。

文化审查和自我阉割成为了主流和常态，所有的作品都必须“政治正确”“立场鲜明”，不能含糊其辞、唯我主义、漫无目的。

英雄造就不了时势，只有时势造就得了英雄。

我预感那部电影推出后，人们热衷讨论的话题，会从你的抑郁症、自杀转移到三角恋、同性恋、性关系上，过去人们买你的书，是为了看故事，现在人们买你的书，是为了多一层伪装兜售传言、提升他们社交账号的标价，何其残酷，何其愚昧。

人们不关心真相，人们只关心自己想知道的“真相”。

我又失眠了，喝了很多酒，头痛，愤青般胡乱抨击，如果你还在，对这个世界，你是充满希望，还是更加绝望？

我们家隔壁新搬来了一户人家，一对看着很年轻的夫妻，丈夫在硅谷上班，你有没有兴趣猜下他是在Facebook、Google亦或Apple Inc.？答案揭晓，他在Intel，好吧，我知道这很冷很无聊。妻子是家庭主妇，他们有三个孩子，两个男孩一个女孩，养了两只猫一条狗，妻子昨天送了一盘自制曲奇，不太好吃。

突然想起我们似乎从未讨论过这一问题——你想不想要孩子？你对小孩子们总是过分温柔、予取予求，我的侄子侄女非常爱你，他们在你的葬礼上偷偷告诉我，圣诞节最开心的时候是你的出现，你会给他们带许多有趣、昂贵的礼物，会趴在地毯上和他们一起拼乐高，会给布娃娃缝漂亮衣服，特别是，愿意带着他们溜出门偷吃垃圾食品。我不禁开始想象，如果我们有了孩子，你会是一个怎样的父亲，我可能是那个严肃、古怪的geek爸爸，在孩子三岁时就带着他们拆装电脑主机的那种。

明天又是周一了，在思考，周末的最后一天我该如何度过，也许躺在床上睡到明天上班时间是个不错的选择。但我睡不着。

你记得吗，我们去阿拉斯加观看极光的那次，尽管在极夜期间，生物习性应当整日催促我们去睡觉，可我们谁也睡不着。我们的聊天从溺水的北极熊开始，一路延伸到你曾经的凯库拉海峡观鲸之旅，遗憾的是至今我仍未在除却水族馆之外的地方见过鲸鱼，水族馆的鲸鱼们看着并不开心，所以面对地球上最庞大的哺乳类动物我实在很难产生震撼心情。

你说起了世界上最孤独的鲸鱼“52Hz”，这条鲸鱼是否知道自己的发声频率和别的鲸鱼不同，它是否以为世界上只有它一条鲸鱼，它会知道自己是鲸鱼吗？人类认为它孤独，是因为联想到了自身吗？人们因无法交流而孤独，却又因交流而寂寞。

每次置身繁闹的聚会间，我总会想起小王子和他到达过的星球，我的玫瑰花已经凋零了，再没有什么能让我理所应当的离开人群回家去，回到你身边去。埃克苏佩里的死亡一直是个谜，我相信他选择了自己的死亡，这世界没有什么能驱散他的寂寞、留下他了，“将双手合十安息在地中海”，这句话是不是让你感到惊人的熟悉？

是啊，你留给我的最后一封信件，用你喜欢的苍绿色兑金粉的墨水，在你的日记本上写，“ ‘你还记得我们在冬天到达此岛的时刻吗 *’，我念念不忘我们2010年前往Kotzebu在那儿度过的一个星期，我从不是一个坦诚的人，甚至多数时候我隐藏起自己的情感，只为期冀你可以发现谎言之下的真实。”

“时至今日，在我深思熟虑之后，最终作出决定的这一刻，我想我应该告知你，长久以来我处于怎样严重焦虑、崩溃的边缘，我整夜整夜无法入眠，小憩一下都是奢侈。在帕罗奥多，你的公司和工作占据了你所有的注意力，你将全部精力和时间奉献给它们，不知何时，我在你生命中已然褪色成了不重要的背景。你每一天都疲惫不堪地回来，我为你盛上食物，坐在餐桌边看你大口的、狼狈不已地进食，心中不是没有满足，可这也是仅剩的满足之刻了。多少深夜，我躺在你身边，听你发出悠长、安宁的呼吸声，在黑暗中勾勒你的睡颜，你睡着时纯洁宛若初生婴孩，成年人世界的喧闹嘈杂似与你毫无关联，那些肮脏、狠戾、下作的商业手段似乎也不是出自你的构思、由你经手实施——多么古怪的反差呀。”

“你在备忘录上记下所有我们作为情侣、家人理应一起度过的日期，譬如第一次相遇，你我的生日，每年的圣诞节和情人节，我们互赠礼物，彼此亲吻爱抚，在激情过后相拥着喃喃低语，规划未来每一天，谈论我们的欢乐、痛苦、幻想，说起我们读过的书、看过的电影、去过的地方、见过的人。在我们疲倦到将要睡着时，你抚摸我赤裸脊背的温柔缱绻，是我最为满足、平静的时光。”

“你记得你曾经对我说过的话吗？你说我们会住在一所洒满阳光的大房子里，一起养Dog，你爱我，你要和我结婚，我们永远在一起。我从未曾质疑过你的真心，一秒钟也没有，我的责任就是全心全意地爱上你，包括你的滑头和可疑的意图，但你又这样质朴、坦荡、脆弱、机智聪明、极度幽默、直观而敏感，你有着天真无邪的气质，让我很难不把所有的情感都投注到你的身上。每次看到你的脸，都让我感到无尽的喜悦从灵魂深处涌出。*”

“但我们的生活奇怪地滑向了岌岌可危的边缘，没有一件事是你的错误，我想，最大的错误在我这里。我像个在沙漠中行走、极度渴水、濒临死亡的旅人，再也支撑不下去了。”

“我们那般默契，可我们的旅行，无论怎样开端，结尾都会演变成一场灾难，除了在阿拉斯加，也许当地物质的匮乏偷走了横在我们中间的分歧，在极夜的每一天里，我在要刺破头颅的疼痛中一遍遍向你索求，求你给我更多，用性爱冲散无边长夜的孤寂，你纵容我，一次又一次，一天又一天。在你牵着我的手走出屋子，指着绚烂璀璨的天空对我说， ‘看，极光’时，我的焦虑第一次得到平息。”

“回到帕罗奥多后，我思索是什么让我恐惧社交、城市和人群，在斯坦福上写作公开课时，望着讲台下的学生们，我猛然明白，我们生活在怎样的巢穴里，像蚂蚁、蜜蜂，和它们的集群。你极力给予我平和、安静的生活，你极端的保护欲让你建起一座堡垒，试图把所有伤害与痛楚挡在门外，我非常感激。我的痛苦，从不是你的错。当死亡降临于我，于你，于其他人，生便再无意义，我们作为生者所做的一切，皆为徒劳。”

“我们的忧愁将会崩解：灵魂将会穿梭如风，而我们的住所也将被打扫干净，新鲜的面包在桌上。*”

“我选择了我的结局，带着爱，双手合十，安息在此。”

我回到家，看到你躺在浴缸里，水被鲜血染成了红色，我从不知道人体内的血那么多，又那么少，你躺在那里，闭着眼睛，安详如睡着了般，等待警察到来的时候，我握着你的手，心想，你总算能睡一个好觉了。

真正的寂寞是……不是声嘶力竭喊叫出来的，它不是52Hz的声波，它是，是你开车路过的空无一人的街道，一只猫从街角垃圾桶溜出来，又被汽车灯光吓回去的时刻；是你被一个不是太好笑的笑话逗笑后，笑声停止的刹那。

我不是真的一无所知。

我看着窗外天色渐明，阳光透过百叶窗洒在电脑键盘上，回想起当年我第一次读到你的小说、长夜之后太阳升起、阳光照射到书页上的心情，早安，Wardo.

06

时间：12:15 07/12/2022

收件人：Donald Margulies

抄送：无

主题：回复“能谈谈Eduardo在波士顿的住处吗”

可以。

那是一栋很小的别墅，有草坪，单车库，离哈佛大学车程十几分钟。你很难界定它是临时住处还是一处温馨的家，所有的家具都来自IKEA，装修与IKEA样板间别无二致，会让人怀疑装修房子的人是不是照原样把样板间搬回来了。唯一能彰显主人个性的仅存墙壁上的几张海报和Degas画作的印刷品，海报分别是电影《Eight and a Half》的匈牙利版、《Once Upon a Time in America》的美国版，Pink Floyd 1995年的唱片《Wish You Were Here》，Degas的画我将在附件中发给你。

他还养了一条狗，看着像金毛和别的大型长毛犬的混种，叫Dog. 但是房子打扫得非常干净，像没养宠物一样，没有到处乱飘的狗毛，没有养狗人家常有的狗的体味，没有散落在地的狗玩具，没有狗叼出食盆的狗粮……我猜他一定雇了一个非常能干的保洁员，拿着牙刷大小的海绵刷将每一处缝隙的灰尘清除干净，苍蝇落在天花板上都得当心脚滑免得落下来摔死。

房子里没有电视——他拒绝电视，认为电视节目会摧毁人独立思考的能力，我猜你会在录音里听到那段对话，“我习惯独处，独处能让我思维变得活跃，工作效率会大幅提高。电视呢，它会一直发出声音，不停分散我的注意力，你知道吗，当有人不断对你说话时，你的大脑几乎停止了思考和辨析，因为你得集中精神去听对方说了什么，绝大部分情况下，百分之九十的对话都是废话。——一如我们现在。”这一习惯保留到了现在，我也没有电视。他有一台很古老的唱片机，并收藏了很多保存完好的黑胶唱片，我在那儿短暂逗留的两天里，我们几乎听完了David Bowie和Black Sabbath的唱片，你能相信吗，他痴迷摇滚。

客厅里有个装饰性壁炉，实际上里面安装着电暖片，壁炉上方挂着一张手绘的50号公路地图，“全美最孤独的公路”，大多数自驾游和公路爱好者会挂66号公路地图。他曾经独自一人驾车驶过这条公路，在2004年的圣诞节，你在录音里一样能听到关于这次旅行的对话。

厨房的冰箱上用圆形冰箱贴贴着圣依纳德的祷文，“主，教我成为慷慨之人，侍奉您如您应得之，能施予而不计得失，辛勤而不求安逸，劳作而不求回报，唯承您旨愿但无它事。* ”我猜是教会的人给他的，他曾经试图通过宗教寻求心理安慰，最终失败了，这是必然的，他内心清楚所有宗教的最终目的是为了维护统治，何况他本就是无神论者。

客用浴室里只有简单淋浴设备，纯白色瓷砖、地砖、洗脸池、三抽屉储物柜、置物架，仅有镜子是黑色边框的。同样干净到过分，完全没有使用过的痕迹，当时我猜测自己是否是他住处唯一留宿过的客人，后来我证实了这点。

厨房和餐厅连在一起，同样，纯白色为主调，开放式厨房，有中央岛台，四孔燃气灶，成套的纯色碗碟和酒杯，一堆珐琅铸铁锅，后来他告诉我是Le Creuset的，这是他房子里为数不多的色彩。

总体而言，缺乏常人住所应有的烟火气，倘若你想还原他在波士顿的房子，建议你直接去IKEA采风，从2006年之前的搭配指南上找灵感。

时间：13:49 07/12/2022

收件人：Donald Margulies

抄送：无

主题：回复“你认为他对自己住所的漫不经心是否代表了他的自杀倾向？”

大概吧，时至今日我们谁都不可能知晓真实的答案了。

他的住所，充满矛盾。众所周知，他那时已经很富有了，版权费、大学授课的工资，他确实有能力支付更好、更实用的家具，但他的家具是大多数中产阶级会选择的过渡品，同时，他花费大量的金钱去购买极为昂贵的餐具与厨具，即便他很少在家吃饭，自己也并不热衷、擅长烹饪。

不仅是采访时逗留的两天，在后来我们的关系更为熟稔、及至开始交往后，我在那里留宿，他会做的餐饮也只有咖啡和沙拉。

他书房里两整面墙的书架上堆满了书，甚至还有大量书籍无处安放摆在了地板上，后来他搬去帕罗奥多时，我们装了217个纸箱才把大多数书装下，一些教材、报刊杂志和他不喜欢的书直接捐给了社区图书馆。那次搬家简直是场噩梦，我多给了搬家公司两倍的小费他们才同意把东西装上货车运走。还有他的餐具、厨具，我们送了一部分给朋友和邻居，剩下他喜欢的那些，我们用保鲜膜、塑料泡沫、报纸一层层包裹，挨个码进纸箱，飞旧金山的一路都在担心它们会不会在长途运输中碎掉。

但他那时很快乐，他少有的显露出的快乐时光，我猜对那时的他来说，能去往一个崭新的环境让他对未来充满了期待，或某种错觉，他以为到了新的地方他就拥有了新的人生。可他的希望落空了，所以之后，他对生活更加失望。

我们时常得做一些选择，但在选择时，便陷入了无穷无尽的假设与后悔中，我们不得不承受选择带来的不确定性，而我们无法确定在这众多的不确定性中，究竟哪一个才是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。

时间：14:23 07/12/2022

收件人：Donald Margulies

抄送：无

主题：回复“回复 你认为他对自己住所的漫不经心是否代表了他的自杀倾向？”

我不想对他的心态加以评判。

更为通俗的一句话大概是，“当你的心里没有牵挂，走到哪里都不是家。”他努力在寻找留下的意义，可人生本身就是没有意义的，这是一个极其危险的话题，确如他所说，当死亡降临时，生者所做皆为徒劳。

我们的社会有什么意义？文化有什么意义？历史有什么意义？科技有什么意义？“意义”，是人类独创的、小布尔乔亚式的无用词汇，六千五百万年前恐龙灭绝时，它们在临死前会思考自己存在和死亡的意义吗？甚或，几十亿年后，太阳熄灭的瞬间那些恒星、行星会思考它们的意义吗？意义本就是虚空，寻求它无异于捕风。

他留给我的遗书里写到，“并不是所有的难关都值得闯过，也并不是所有痛苦都值得铭记。可能有些人生下来就是带有缺陷的，比如我，没有办法去成为一个世俗意义上有用的、正常的人。对有一些人来说，他们天生就是社会动物，他们热爱鼓励与表扬，热爱金钱、权利，他们不觉得追寻社会地位的崇高有任何问题。他们不是我，在宴会上多待一刻便感觉窒息，在我人生中最痛苦的某段时光里，我试图寻求帮助，我的手机通讯录里有上千人，可我竟找不到一个人能对他/她诉说。在那一刻，我清晰地意识到，通讯录里的那些名字，仅仅是一个名字、一串号码、一个邮箱，不附加其余东西，仅此而已。”

“死亡并不是一件羞耻的事，我们每个人都应当坦然自若地面对。”

时间：23:49 07/12/2022

收件人：Wardo

抄送：无

主题：无

又是星期三，我真的恨星期三。开车回来的路上差点撞死一只小狗，你甚至不知道为什么会有一只狗出现在行车道上。我把它捡回来了，放在车库里，把Murphy的窝找出来给它睡了，倒了点酸奶和面包碎，打算明天一早让Sean带走它。

你要在，一定会和小狗一样，露出可怜又期待的眼神，说，求求你，Mark，我们把它留下来吧。但你不在，所以我说了算，我没空养它，把一只小狗关在空无一人的房子里是很残忍的。

今天编剧问我能不能谈谈你在波士顿的住处，我非常想回他一个字，NO，但我还是答复他了。

当我写到你悬挂于壁炉上方的50号公路地图时，我想到在你自杀的前三个星期的某一天，我再度询问你当初独自踏上旅途的缘由时，你更为坦诚的回答，不再是采访时礼节性的回复，“我想找一个风景优美的地方自我了结，但结束自己的生命并非如想象中那般简单，我手里有一把M92手枪，压满了子弹，我缺乏将枪管放进嘴里或抵上太阳穴的勇气，最终，我灰溜溜地合上保险栓、退出子弹，在死亡谷像个普通游客一样逗留了两天，开车回了学校。我的本意是将那次旅途当作人生最后一次冒险，最终它成为了我耻辱、胆怯的象征。”

我惊讶你的自杀倾向原来早在大学时期就已浮现，在我的印象里，你的大学时光该是无忧无虑的——脱离了父母掌控，凭借一本小说一举成名，经济独立，在校园内享有尊重和崇拜。当我意识到这点时，我变得极为沮丧，你过去说的每一句话都在逐渐应验，不可能再有人比我与你更亲密，我们谈论、分享一切，我们理应成为对方的灵魂、共享同一颗心脏，但是呢，我并不真的能够带入你的思维去思考你的心情和举动，我们并不像我们对外宣称的那样了解彼此。

现在我已无法得知，我的惊讶是否是促使你举起刀片割开自己动脉血管的原因之一，你是否对我感到失望，对我们的关系感到失望，这些失望是不是成了压垮你的最后一根稻草。

我不知道，为什么我们会走到这一步。

我唯一知道的是，当我询问你这个问题时，你必然会更加失望，对我，对爱情，对根本不可能存在的“灵魂伴侣”。Marina Abramovic *在与Ulay *三分钟对视时，她有没有感觉到爱情的荒谬，这对曾经的“灵魂伴侣”，在他们共同完成那么多艺术作品后，她预料过他们的关系竟如凡尘俗世的普通恋人一样、终结于男方的一场外遇吗？【*Marina Abramovic（玛丽娜·阿布拉莫维奇），当代行为艺术、人体艺术家、导演、编剧、演员，1946年生于塞尔维亚的首都贝尔格莱德。*Ulay，原名Frank Uwe Laysiepen，1943年出生于德国索林根。1976年他和阿布拉莫维奇见面后，两人决定一起从事艺术创作工作，同时成为了一对情侣。1988年两人来到中国完成了最后一件合作作品《情人——长城》，作品历时三个月，阿布拉莫维奇从山海关自东向西出发，Ulay自嘉峪关由西向东出发，最终在二郎山会合。极为讽刺的是，当时这对“灵魂伴侣”的此件作品是为了庆祝他们的婚姻，Ulay和阿布拉莫维奇决定在完成这件作品后结婚，但在半途，Ulay爱上了陪伴他的女翻译，两人回合后Ulay提出了分手，两人的恋情随之终结。】人类的感情如此善变。

曾经我们坐在车里，你载我驶向洛根机场，我们都那样年轻，你想要更甚于你已然拥有的，而我想要的恰是你已经拥有的。唯一相同之处在于，我们都不知道各自的生活将去往何处，我也决计不曾料到，最后兜兜转转，我们殊途同归。【本段改编自电影《旅行终点》台词】

公司在筹办年会，Davide问我圣诞节最想要的礼物是什么，我想了想告诉他，现金；他又问我觉得员工们会希望年会奖品是什么，我告诉他，现金。他气得走掉了，不知道是不是去办公室填支票去了。这明明很现实，如果我们像别的公司一样，送iPhone、iPad之类的电子产品，他们有些人还得自己费心去eBay上折价卖掉。Chris圣诞节要带着他的男朋友去澳大利亚，他说他受够了纽约的冬天，希望他玩得开心；Sean一家人留在旧金山，我接到他妻子的电话，询问我是否愿意和他们一起度过平安夜，我告诉她今年我家人过来，她似乎挺惊讶我今年不是孤身一人；Dustin一家准备去新西兰度假，祝他们有个愉快的假期。

距离放假明明还有两个多星期，但现在我已经能感觉到员工们格外浮躁了，并且会持续到过完新年假期、回来上班的两个星期后。多数时候我挺羡慕他们的，至少他们不用一年到头都在工作。圣诞节过后我要飞趟上海，每次提到中国，我都想起我们一直在计划中却从未落实的中国之旅，我仍旧难以相信，我们之间竟有那么多未曾兑现的承诺、未曾履行的计划。

这些年里，我努力让自己回归正常人的生活，假装你的离开没有摧毁我，可一切都不同了，你不能把我的心拿走，剜掉一块还回来，再告诉我，它没有变化。

你曾说，所有作家和诗人，写得最好的作品全是悼亡之作，倘若你还看着，请不要嘲笑这些漫无边际、杂散五章的词句。

“那美好的仗我已经打过了，当跑的路我已经跑尽了，所信的道我已经守住了。*”

晚安，Wardo.

————END————


End file.
